Mikey's Tutoring
by PrincessAurora1000
Summary: I came up with this story idea when I was studying for a Science test.  Don's trying to tutor Mikey.
1. Chapter 1

Mikey had a glaze look in his eyes as Donnie continued to tutor him in Science. He couldn't understand why Master Splinter wanted them to learn all this. What was the use in knowing all this stuff anyways?

"_I think Donnie likes to talk about this stuff just to show off how smart he is. It doesn't have anything to do with tutoring me, because he's not making this any easier to understand," _Mikey thought to himself.

Donnie finished explaining the chapter they were studying to Mikey and when he turned around to ask Mikey if he had any questions he notice he wasn't even paying attention.

"Mikey were you even listening to a word I was saying?" Don asked his brother. Don had about as much as he could handle. He had been tutoring Mikey for hours and Mikey understand nothing more than what he had when they started.

"Yeah I heard what you were saying, See how smart I am, and see how smart I am. Over and over again" Mikey answered.

"Mikey we have a test on this information, you need to be ready" Don said, he had been telling this to Mikey all day.

"I just don't get is Donnie and it suuuuper boring"

Don signed, and then he came up with an idea.

"Okay, Mikey stand over here" Don ordered, "now Mikey what did you have for breakfast this morning?"

"Well, I had a stack of pancakes with lots of syrup, a can of Coca Cola, and some Reese's pieces" Mikey answered.

Don stared at his brother, now he knew where Mikey was getting all his energy from. He would have to talk to him about that later. That is so unhealthy.

"Okay Mikey, that gave you energy but are you using it just standing there?" Don asked.

"No"

"Then it is being store as potential energy, but you say were to go into the living room and hit Raph it becomes kinetic energy, because you are moving" Don explained.

"Okay, so I storing potential energy when I'm doing nothing" Mikey stated. Then he started walking to the door.

"And now that I'm moving it is kinetic energy" Mikey continued.

"Great job, Mikey" Don said happy that Mikey was finally getting it. Then he noticed that Mikey was walking out the door.

"Mikey I wouldn't do that if I….." Don started to say before he was cut off by a shout from the living room.

"Maybe I should have used a different example" Don mumbled to himself as he went to get the first aid kit.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Mikey, I think we learned a few things yesterday. If not much," Don said. "Of one thing we found out that if you push Raph, you get a black eye and that when you think you tine to use the right side of your brain."

"Does that mean I'm stupid" Mikey asked.

"No, it means that me lecturing is not the best way to tutor you" Don answered.

"Soooo, if you're not going to teach me, does that mean I can go watch TV. They're showing all four of the Alien movies today on the Sci-fi channel" Mikey said excitedly he hated studying science and if he could get out of it he wanted to. Not to mention that yesterday he got a black eye from studying. Okay, so pushing Raph give him a black eye, but still.

"You can tape the Alien movies. I'm still going to teach you, but I going to do it differently. You see Mikey you're a visual learner, so if I show you what we're working on it should help" Don stated, he knew his brother was not an idiot and he was not going to stop tell he know everything that was on that test.

"Follow me Mikey"

Don walked out of the lab with Mikey close on his heels, and went straight for Mikey's room.

The room looked like World War III was fought in it, with several bombs going off. Mikey's blankets and sheets where hanging off the bed. On top of the bed were about three or four comic books Mikey had read that morning. The floor of the room could not be seen under all the comic books, action figure, game controls and other junk that had made its way into the room. And it the far right hand corner was a desk, covered in even more comic books and a sandwich that could have been a month old.

Don made his way through the mess on the floor to the desk.

"Mikey I want you to clean off your desk, and throw that sandwich away," Don said covering up his nose.

"But Donnie what does cleaning my desk have to do with science," Mikey asked, he may not know much about science but he know clean wasn't part of it. Not to mention that he didn't like to clean in the first place.

"I can get Master Splinter in here and he'll have you clean the whole room and not just the desk"

Mikey gave his brother a dirty look, than started to clear his desk off. When he got to the sandwich, he got an idea. With a smile on his face that told you he was up to something he turned around and though the sandwich at Don.

Don knew Mikey well enough to know that he might throw the sandwich, duck before the sandwich left Mikey's hand.

When the desk was clean and the sandwich in the trash, Don turned to Mikey.

"Mikey was it harder to make the desk a mess or to clean it up" Don asked.

"To clean it up."

"Exactly, organization takes a lot more work than disorder. You didn't have to put any energy into make this room a mess, but you had to put energy into cleaning a small part of it. In nature things move to disorder, this is the second law of thermodynamics" Don stated.

"Okay, so the world is full of disorder. Can I go watch my movies now?" Mikey asked.

"No, and Mikey just so you know you are the perfect example of this law" Don said waving his hand around the messy room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long, for me to write the last chapter.**

"Alright Mikey, we have one more lesson before the test" Don stated walking toward the kitchen. He knows this last lesson could take awhile for Mikey to get.

"Buuuuuut Donnie, I don't want to study anymore. What would someone who's going to became one of the greatest superheroes of all time need with borrrrring science" Mikey complained as he followed Don.

"What about Captain Atom" Don answered.

"Captain Atom isn't one of the greatest superheroes of all time" Mikey countered.

"Okay, what about Spiderman. Peter Parker studied science. Also Batman would need science to be find out the things he does. Anyways who says you're going to be one of the greatest superheroes of all time" Don said.

"First off, I'm soooooo going to be one of the great superheroes of all time, and when did you learn so much about superheroes?" Mikey asked.

"Please with you as a brother. Mikey you can come up with any excuse you want you're going to learn this. And to let you in on a little secret, I made a bet with Raph that I could teach you science" Don stated.

A shocked look spread across Mikey's face.

"Raphie thinks I'm stupid" Mikey said hardly believing it.

"No, he just thinks you can't learn science. So if you go do something else you'll just show Raph that he's right" Don said.

Mikey took a moment to think about what Don said, then a smile popped right on to his face.

"Sooooooo Donnie how much did you bet Raphie?" Mikey asked.

"40 bucks"

"Sooooooo if I help you prove Raphie wrong I'll get half right" Mikey said.

"How about I'll take you to the movies, I'll even let you pick the film" Don answered.

"Really, the Justice League movie just came out" Mikey nearly shouted.

"We'll see how you do on you're test" Don said as he entered the kitchen.

When Mikey entered the kitchen and saw what was on the table he shouted "Cooookies".

Don quickly stopped Mikey before he could get to the iced sugar cookies sitting on the table.

"Mikey the cookies of for our lesson, you can't eat them"

"But I can eat them after the lesson right" Mikey asked.

"You can eat a few of them" Don answered.

Mikey continued to pout.

"Mikey there's three dozen cookies there, you can't eat them all. You're the last person who needs that much sugar, eat them a little at a time" Don said.

Mikey was now giving him the puppy dog look.

"Fine, just stay out of the lab today" Don gave in; making Mikey smile he had gotten his way.

"We're going to be making atoms with these cookies" Don stated.

"Which Adam are we going to be making: Adam Sandler, John Adams, or that second cousin of Casey's, Adam Jones? And how can we make a picture of a person with red, blue and orange cookies? And what does that have to do with science?" Mikey asked.

Don signed, rubbing his eyes, "Mikey where making ATOMS not ADAMS, the smallest pieces of something that can't be divided."

"Well, you should have been clearer."

Choosing to ignore what Mikey just said Don continued, "There are three parts to an atom…"

"But you just said that atoms couldn't be divided?"

"There are still three parts to them. The middle of the atom, the nucleus, has the protons and the neutrons. The protons have positive charges and because you always appear to be in a positive mode the orange cookies are the protons. Neutrons have no charge, and so see how Leo is like must people not always happy or mad the blue cookies are the neutrons" Don explained.

"Oooo, whatever the red cookies are have a negative charge because Raphie is always mad" Mikey said excited that he understood something.

Don laughed, "That's right Mikey and they go around the nucleus in what is called electron shells."

For the rest of the afternoon Don and Mikey had fun making atoms with the cookies as Don continued to explained things like how their charges work and the bonds they make.

The next morning Mikey was nervous. Today was the day of the big science test.

"Do good, see Justice League movie. Do good, see Justice League movie. Do good, see Justice League movie." Mikey kept saying in his head.

When Master Splinter hand Mikey his test, he was surprised, he know all the answers. He didn't have to worry about how good he did because he knew he did awesoooooome.

When Master Splinter handed back the graded test Mikey started dancing around Raph.

"See Raphie, See Raphie I can learn science, you lost your bet. I'm as smart as Spiderman" Mikey shouted jumping on to the couch.

"What are you talking about Mikey, what bet" Raph asked.

Mikey stopped in his tracks, "Didn't you make a bet with Donnie?"

"No"

At the moment Don walked over, "I made up the bet to get you to study, Mikey"

Mikey stood there for a moment surprised then asked, "But we're still going to the movie right."

"Go get you're topside gear Mikey, we want to get there before the movie starts" Don answered.


End file.
